The present control device is for a rail vehicle having a brake control device and/or an electronic roll monitoring control unit and with a rolling gear monitoring device. The brake control device includes an electronic brake control unit for outputting control commands to the brake actuators. The anti-skid device controls the wheel slip of the wheels of at least one axle as a function of at least one rotational speed signal supplied to an electronic anti-skid control unit by an anti-skid sensor. The roll monitoring device includes an electronic roll monitoring control unit and at least one roll monitoring sensor for sensing the rotational speed of at least a number of wheels in the form of a rotational speed signal. The rolling gear monitoring device monitors and/or for diagnoses the rolling gear with respect to critical states and damage such as, for example, derailment, overheated bearings, unstable running and the like, and includes an electronic rolling gear monitoring control unit.
Anti-skid devices are prescribed by UIC-sheet 541-05 for all rail vehicles with high power brakes of the R type in which each bogey is to be monitored separately. Such anti-skid devices are intended to prevent the wheel sets locking during braking and to achieve optimum utilization of the available frictional engagement between the wheel and rail. As a result, flat points on the wheels are avoided and the braking distances are shortened. For this purpose, the rotational speeds of all the axles of one vehicle unit are sensed by rotational speed sensors. On this basis, a microprocessor of the electronic anti-skid control device calculates the actual vehicle speed or train speed and calculates, per axle or per bogey by means of electropneumatic anti-skid valves, the brake cylinder pressure which is predefined by the brake controller. Such electronic anti-skid control units are usually present in every rail car.
For vehicles with a maximum speed of over 200 km/h, the UIC 541-05 also prescribes, in addition to an anti-skid device, a roll monitoring device which senses disturbances in the rotation of wheels or the failure of wheels to rotate and actuates a corresponding reporting signal. Such roll monitoring devices comprise rotational speed sensors which sense the rotational speeds of the wheels of a vehicle unit and corresponding signals modulate a roll monitoring control unit.
Furthermore, nowadays rolling gear monitoring devices are becoming increasingly important in rail traffic. For safety reasons, these monitoring systems are standardized by guidelines. Examples of this are the following systems which are required on the basis of the technical specifications for interoperability (TSI) of the data sheet of the European Union for high speed trains:                on-board systems for detecting derailment,        on-board systems for detecting overheated bearings or damage to bearings,        on-board systems for detecting unstable running or defective dampers.        
Such rolling gear monitoring devices are already in use. For example, in the current ICE train a system for detecting unstable running is used and in newer automatic underground railways a system for detecting derailment is in use. These systems have in common the fact that they are constructed functionally as stand-alone systems and act independently.
The problem with these running gear monitoring devices as systems with separate structures (stand-alone solution) is the relatively high complexity of and costs for their implementation. This is because installing such a system requires additional assemblage, sensors, cabling and installation space. Furthermore, the complexity of the technical equipment is increased, which has adverse effects on reliability.
In contrast, the present control device is a control device of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a way that the abovementioned disadvantages are avoided.
The electronic rolling gear monitoring control unit according to the disclosure is combined with the electronic anti-skid control unit and/or with the electronic brake control unit and/or with the roll monitoring control unit to form one structural unit.
The rolling gear monitoring control unit requires, in particular, the rotational speed signals of the wheel axles or of the wheels in order to carry out the monitoring function. These signals can be passed on internally at low expenditure if the rolling gear monitoring control unit is combined with the anti-skid control unit and/or with the brake control unit and/or with the roll monitoring control unit to form one structural unit or is present in an integrated design. Furthermore, various status signals relating to the current braking behavior and travel behavior are directly available to the monitoring algorithms that are implemented in the monitoring control unit, and permit more effective diagnostics.
The structural unit composed of the rolling gear monitoring control unit and anti-skid control unit and/or roll monitoring control unit and/or brake control unit also provides the possibility of using certain system components jointly, for example, a common power supply, a common interface for communicating with an operator and a common interface for communicating with the vehicle control system. This reduces the expenditure on equipment. If a relatively powerful computing unit is used, it is also possible to conceive of parallel processing of anti-skid algorithms, roll monitoring algorithms and rolling gear monitoring algorithms.
Last but not least, the use of the rolling gear monitoring device to diagnose and carry out early detection of damaged components, critical states or other faults, for example, to detect flat points on wheels or which carry out early detection of damage to bearings, permit early and status-oriented maintenance. The objective here is shorter downtimes, better utilization of components and thus reduction of costs.
The rolling gear monitoring control unit evaluates the rotational speed of the roll monitoring sensor and/or of the anti-skid sensor. In the process, the use of sensors, which simultaneously supply the axle speed signals and/or wheel rotational speed signals to the rolling gear monitoring device and/or to the anti-skid device and/or to the roll monitoring device and/or to the brake control device, reduces the expenditure on installing sensors and/or on cabling. Possible damage can be determined on the basis of the rotational speed of the axles or wheels using the rolling gear monitoring device.
A housing of the electronic rolling gear monitoring control unit and/or a housing of the electronic anti-skid control unit and/or a housing of the electronic brake control unit and/or a housing of the roll monitoring control unit may be connected to one another by flanges. Alternatively, at least part of the electronic rolling gear monitoring control unit and/or of the electronic anti-skid control unit and/or of the roll monitoring control unit and/or of the electronic brake control unit can be accommodated in a common housing.
According to one development, the rolling gear monitoring device and/or the anti-skid device and/or the brake control device and/or the roll monitoring device can have at least one common power supply and/or one common interface for communicating with an operator and/or one common interface for communicating with a vehicle control system. As a result of this, assemblies of different devices are used jointly in a cost effective way. The common interface for communicating with the vehicle control system may be connected to a vehicle bus in order, for example, to signal critical states, which have been detected by the rolling gear monitoring device, to a display device.
The rotational speed sensor which is originally assigned only to the anti-skid device and/or the rolling gear monitoring device and is provided at first only for measuring the rotational speed, can, for example, be expanded to form a combination sensor which, apart from the signal for the wheel speed or axle speed, modulates a signal for the temperature of a wheel set bearing and/or an oscillation signal for oscillations occurring at the wheel set bearing. In this context, the combination sensor may be arranged directly on the wheel set bearing to be monitored or in the direct vicinity of the wheel set bearing.
These and other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following detailed description of the disclosure, when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.